


Two sides of the same coin

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Verse, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Namjoon and Jiyong are two sides of the same coin, brothers in all other ways than blood.Knowing that, both should really have expected that they would find their soulmates the same day.There was just two problems with that, Jiyong hated the idea of soulmates, thinking that having one would make him weaker as an omega, and Namjoon still struggled with how the rest of the world treated tall gangly music creating omegas.(Both pairings are the main characters, split into two
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2019





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearielfdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearielfdancer/gifts).



> Before we start:  
> Jiyong and Namjoon are both the main character, the perspective will change between them to show that they are indeed two sides of the same coin.
> 
> This is Secret Santa gift for the 2019 Secret Santa Kpop Writer edition.
> 
> This gift is for: Bearielfdancer

When people first looked at Kwon Jiyong, you would think ‘yeah sure he could be an omega.’ then you would look closer at him, and start to doubt the first judgement. Yes, he was short and petite, but when you looked at him, you would realise that the thinness he was carrying came with no curves or childbearing hips. Instead, it was a sign of the many hours he had spent designing and not eating enough food.

Jiyong, of course, didn’t care one bit about what people said about him. He knew that he was the odd person out at his studies. Even tho it was over 50 years since the laws had been changed and that all sub genders were allowed to attend all forms of studies, a culture was slower to change. Which meant that just as it had always been, fashion studies were majority female betas.

That being said, he felt home in the studies, all were kind to him, and he was happy taking part in the studio. Fashion was something he has always burned for, and every day he spent there was a happy day.

Many people would describe him as a social butterfly; his devil may cry attitude and general disinterest in doing what society told him to was what attracted so many people to him. But that not how he met his best friend, no… that was a story from his second year at university.

Bathrooms had been turned subgender neutral on Jiyong’s first year, so he didn’t question seeing a tall… very tall… man leaning over one of the sinks. His nose did smell the uncomfortable scent coming from the man, to Jiyong it smelt like rotten peached. Still, he decided that it was probably just him personally not liking the scent, he struggled to like most alpha’s scents.

Then as he passed him, Jiyong noticed something. The man was shaking, and in his hands were a yellow bottle that Jiyong and most other omegas were very familiar with. Itrobasin was one of the most notorious street-level suppressants. Subgender suppressant before the subgender equality laws had been common, to help omegas and alpha’s fit in as betas. Free from what the world was expecting out of them.

After the law had passed, they had been outlawed, and many harrowing stories of what had happened to people as the side effect of suppression use kicked in had been uncovered. Itrobasin or by its street name, angel tears, was still used by some people, and most omegas had a time in their life where they considered using the drug.

Just look at the man he had first assumed an alpha, but turned out to be an omega, Jiyong had a pretty good idea why the man was holding the suppressants. Life wasn’t easy for people like this man, people who looked nothing like the classical omega, and especially if he studied something different than what was classically omega, it would be so easy for him just to be a beta.

Jiyong wanted to just… go take a pee and just ignore the man, but he just couldn’t. The more he looked at the man.. Boy? Trying to open the suppressants bottle, Jiyong felt his heart clench. This was a person who needed help, and while Jiyong could hope that somebody else would come and help this man, he really shouldn’t expect somebody else actually to do that, no… he should be the adult.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, he could feel just how much the purple-haired omega was shaking “you don’t have to do this, I know it feels like you have to, but you are gonna ruin yourself.”

The man didn’t turn around, he just met Jiyong’s eyes in the mirror, and Jiyong’s heart clenched, even more, there were tears in his eyes. Again, the man might not look like the most classical omega, his eyes were on the smaller side with mono lids, his nose less petite than prefered and jawline strong, but Jiyong thought he looked like a soft sweetheart. Fuck stereotypes.

“You don’t understand.” the man’s voice was deep and full of bass, but all that was not what Jiyong really took in, no instead it was how sad he sounded, how much he sounded like he just needed a hug and for somebody to tell him that he was okay.

Jiyong understood it, when he first started to accept who he was, it was what he needed as well, needed to know he could be loved as he was.

“I think I understand more than you think, give it to me.” He reached out, waiting for the man to drop the suppressants into his hand.

For a second, his hand tightened on the medicine and seemed like he was gonna deny Jiyong, refuse to drop the medicine, but then slowly… ever so slowly… he let the yellow bottle drop into Jiyong’s hand. That was the sign that this man, this omega, didn’t actually want to do this, didn’t want to screw up his body, but he felt that he had no other choice.

“Good boy, do you have more classes today?” the man shook his head, eyes wide open and looking like a scared animal, Jiyong technically had a class still left, but he found this way more important. Maybe he was projecting a bit into the man, but Jiyong just wanted to help, to give the help that they as omegas needed, but couldn’t always get.

Making sure to keep his voice soft, as to not scare the younger “good, let’s go get some food in you, and then we talk if you are ready to leave this bathroom?”

He understood that the younger omega had probably found himself in this bathroom many times, and decided that it was safe. The bathroom was almost never used; it was one of the reasons that Jiyong prefered it, he could just chill or apply makeup if he wanted to.

“I think…” the man’s voice was rough from the crying he had clearly done “give me a minute… I need to…” he did a hand movement towards his face, to signal that he wanted to clean up a bit.

“Of course, I still do need to take a leak.”

That was how Jiyong met his new best friend, the man was Kim Namjoon, a first-year student, studying music producting a very male alpha heavy major, and the music industry wasn’t always the kindest to omegas.

Jiyong would know, when he first had to decide what to study, music production was one of the things he had considered, as he loved rapping and producing. It was one of the things he had in common with Namjoon.

Namjoon was about to swap into a new class, and he thought that if he started the new class as a beta, he wouldn’t have any problems, everybody would like him and it would be okay. Jiyong understood where he was coming from, but as they eat, he made sure to keep touching the younger omega’s hand. Namjoon had shown clear signs of being touch starved, something unhealthy for omegas.

It turned out that Namjoon was an orphan, having started school on a scholarship cause he was pretty much a genius if you asked Jiyong. That night Namjoon slept that Jiyong’s place, it was a humble studio apartment, but it was home and smelt safe of Jiyong’s apricot scent. Jiyong promised himself that he would protect Namjoon, he pet the youngers hair as the tall omega fell asleep with his head on Jiyong’s lap.

From that moment, they had been close friends, and 3 months later when Jiyong’s lease was up, they moved into an apartment together.

Years later, as Jiyong was in the last years of his master’s program and Namjoon in his first, they still lived there, and they were still as close as ever. Jiyong would refer to Namjoon as his little brother, cause that was really what he was to Jiyong.

Everything was good in their life.

Namjoon still had bad days where he hated being an omega, where he hated how he looked and how little he looked like an omega. Jiyong had bad days as well, but they were there for each other to keep each other sane.

Namjoon was good at calming down Jiyong when he was going over the top, and Jiyong was good at pushing Namjoon out of his shell to go make friends.

They were happy.

They had talked about alpha’s before or just relationships in general. Jiyong was a cynic, he was well aware that he was. He had a strong dislike for alpha’s that he was fully aware was sexist. Most alphas weren’t bad, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself from disliking the men and women that society expected him to be submissive towards.

One of Jiyong’s worst nightmares was the idea of getting a soulbond. Soulbonds were around 5% of all relationship and could happen exclusively between alphas and omega’s. It was a deep bond, connecting the two in mind and spirit, it was seen as a soulmate connection.

Jiyong didn’t want that, he didn’t want the universe to decide on a soulmate for him, he wanted to make that choice himself! Namjoon, on the other side, was a romantic by heart, and while he had a clear distrust to alpha’s based on how alpha’s in his major was treating him. But he still liked the idea of a soulbond, once when he was drunk, he had told Jiyong that he liked the idea of there being one person perfect for him.

They were so different, but still, they seemed like two different sides of the same coin. That might be the reason why their romantic story ended up being so mirrored.

Their story started a cold December day, they studied in two completely different parts of the university, so they wouldn’t see each other all day, which they were both okay with. They had learned early on that it was important for both of them to have their own friends and life, it was the most healthy for their friendship.

Jiyong wasn’t even going to university that day. Instead, he was going to his internship, he had gotten a paid internship on a small indie fashion studio specialising in men’s fashion for all sub genders. He hadn’t gotten to design anything himself, but the collection that he had been helping with was getting photographed that day, so he was buzzing with excitement. It was the first time that something he had helped making would get a wide release it was huge!

What he was less happy about was the fact that it meant he would actually have to deal with humans, they would first shoot with the omega, then the beta, then the alpha, before doing group shots.

Jiyong had very harshly been told that if he was gonna treat the alpha different from the rest, he might as well just stay home as they would have no use for him. The owner of the brand, a female beta, understood his case, but she also could not risk him being unable to do his job.

So Jiyong was on his best behaviour.

The omega was a short, curvy male omega, his name was Jimin, and Jiyong instantly liked him based on the glint in his eyes, and he looked excited when he saw one of the crop tops that was hanging “will that be for me?” his voice was a high toned, and Jiyong couldn’t help but grin when he saw the mans exciting.

“Of course! Let’s get you dressed!” Jiyong was there to help the omega get dressed, the line was… very over the top streetwear. Something that he was very passionate about, but it wasn’t really the easiest to put on if you had no idea how it was meant to be put on. Even the crop top had holes that could easily be confused for armholes, and they really weren’t. The bottoms were a leather skirt with straps and zipper all over it and seeing Jimin’s eyes grow in size when he saw it was worth all the work that had gone into it.

As he was dressing Jimin, he really understood why his boss had picked this model; specifically, Jimin was fucking ripped.

That only made Jiyong liked him more, he loved omega’s that gave zero shits about how society told them they should dress or look.

Just as expected, Jimin was fire on the camera, eyes lined with deep black, Jiyong was pretty sure that Jimin was a demon out to steal his soul, which honestly… he was ready to give!

The shoot for the beta went just as easy, the beta was a very short man, even shorter than Jimin, by the name of Youngbae. He was also one of Jiyong’s best friends, and the two men were grinning widely when they saw each other. Jiyong was the one who had originally suggested Youngbae, and after his boss had seen the other man, she had instantly signed okay for it.

Just as Jimin’s, Youngbae’s picture came easy and nicely along. Next up was the alpha, and Jiyong had to take multiple deep breaths, to calm himself down before he walked into the dressing room the alpha was in, to help him get dressed.

He was greeted by the man’s naked back, the alpha was tall and shaped just like any male alpha model. His shoulders were broad and his skin a few tones lighter than Jiyong’s own. His scent wasn’t as heavy as most alpha’s who seemed to like to stink up an entire room as they owned it. His scent was that of sweet-smelling chilli’s and Jiyong instantly hated him, simply cause the scent was very nice, and it made Jiyong feel more on the backfoot. It was easier to stay away from alpha’s when he didn’t like the scents.

The man turned around as the door opened, holding the turtle neck he had just taken off tight to his chest as to cover it providing him with a little modesty “Do you not knock?” Jiyong rolled his eyes at that.

“I am here to help you with your cloth, so you don’t rip it, it is the only copy we have for now, and we can’t risk you ruining it.” He took in the man in front of him, the man was clearly a classical model, his features were strong. His nose was slim and straight, his eyes deep and dark set in deep sockets on top of strong and clear collarbones, leading to an even stronger jawline, lower lip full paired with a smaller upper lip gave the look of him pouting most of the time, and being displeased with the world. Following the modern-day fashion trends, his eyebrows were straight, and hair full of gel put into a strict combed back hairstyle. Where the two other men had dyed hair, this alpha wore his hair it’s natural black colour, and fuck he looked amazing, and Jiyong hated him for it.

He wanted to question why his boss had chosen two so uncommon versions of omega’s and beta’s, but this man was just a classical beauty, but he also got it. Paired with the more feminine cloth that Jiyong was about to put him in, he would fit perfectly not just in his solo pictures, but even more when it came to the group pictures with Jimin and Youngbae.

“I don’t like when people look at me when I am not dressed, please just tell me how to put it on and I will do it. You don’t need to look at me.” how was even his voice attractive? It was deep, somehow even deeper than Namjoon, and had a good melody to it.

Jiyong couldn’t stop himself from imagining just how good this man's voice would sound making music, he internally shook his head, nope, he should not be thinking about that, he shouldn’t be thinking about an alpha that way.

It was kinda cute tho, how the alpha seemed so shy about his body, even tho he was built like a statue that should be in a museum.

Putting a hand on his hip and the most sas he could in his voice, he put a hand on his hip “yeah what about no? I am not risking some alpha ruining all our work, so put the fake shyness to the side and strip so I can dress you. You are a model, you knew what you signed up to.”

Seemingly taking back a little by Jiyong’s straightforwardness “excuse me?”

“You heard me, now undress we don’t have all day.”

“I swear I can dress myself.” With Jiyong taking a step forward towards the man, the man stepped backwards, seemingly a little scared of Jiyong. Which was hilarious when you thought about it. Jiyong was a fair bit shorter than this alpha, and his build was no way close to the other man.

Jiyong sighed, running a hand through his dyed orange locks “I am sure that you are used to getting your way, but I dressed everybody else, I will dress you. It is so much easier if you stop fighting it. I don’t know what you think about omega’s, I am not gonna try to jump you or whatever!”

“I didn’t believe that… I am just… whatever…” The alpha just sighed, clearly having given up on convincing Jiyong that he was able to dress himself, slowly dropping the shirt onto the table next to him so Jiyong could start dressing him.

It gave Jiyong a few seconds to take in the upper body of the tall man, the alpha was probably the least build of the three models they were using, which fit with the idea that was for the campaign. Instead of being built, he was lean with a strong core. 

Jiyong couldn’t stop himself from grinning, he liked the fact that he was kinda scaring the alpha, he liked having the power to scare somebody as big and strong as this alpha, “I am Kwon Jiyong, I work as an assistant here if they didn’t tell you.” 

The man still tried to cover himself with his arms as Jiyong prepared the cloth “they did, I am Choi Seunghyun, the alpha model for today.”

“I could have guessed so, the stench is hard to mistake for anything else.” Jiyong was fully aware that he was being rude since Seunghyun’s scent was actually very nice, and the alpha had been nothing but kind to him so far. He just couldn’t stop his distrust of alpha’s, even if this alpha seemed not that bad.

Then everything fell apart.

A tiny piece of Jiyong’s right pinky finger touched Seunghyun’s chest as he went to drape the top over him.

For a second everything froze around them, the world was focused on just the two of them, it was like they both completely stopped breathing as they stared into each other’s eyes. Their breathing synced up, so did their hearts as invisible tendrils tied them together, soul mingling as their scents combined. Sweet chilis and sweet apricots mixing, creating a scent that had no right being so perfect.

Jiyong could feel a spot in his brain, in his soul, that had been empty before, suddenly being filled by another present, his entire body relaxed, and he felt warm and safe. He hadn’t even realised that he was leaning closer to Seunghyun, leaning his head to the side, so he was presenting his neck. Closing his eyes just waiting for the other mind to bite down over his scent gland, at that moment he wanted it, he wanted Seunghyun, this alpha that he had just met to close his mouth around his scent gland, bite down and mate him.

He wanted it.

He did…

At least at that moment.

And then the door was open “Jiyong, are you guys ready soon?”

It broke the illusion between them, both pushing each other away, staring at each other with and almost scared expression. They both knew what just happened, a soulbond. Fuck… Jiyong had just soulmated this unknown alpha “No, no, no! This is not happening!”

“Please calm down.” The alpha’s voice was clearly trying to be calm, even tho he was failing pretty hard at it, “let’s do this job and then we can talk.”

“No!” Jiyong was pointing at him with an almost feral looking expression, he was on his way to have a full-scale meltdown, and he couldn’t be there for that, instead backing himself away from Seunghyun “forget me, forget… this! This is not a thing, this is not happening, forget you ever saw me. When we both leave today, we will never see each other again.” he more or less threw the cloth at the poor alpha, wanting to get away from there as fast as possible.

Seunghyun to his just looked confused and slightly hurt “Jiyong… we need to talk, we are soulmates!”

“Nope! This is clearly a mistake, the universe is just making a cruel joke! We are NOT soulmates!” Jiyong knew that this was a lie, he knew that the man in front of him was his soulmate, that was one of the reasons that his normally sensitive nose actually liked the other mans scent, he could feel it cause the man now had a space in his mind, but he refused to accept it.

Kwon Jiyong did not have a soulmate, Kwon Jiyong was never gonna mate with an alpha, he knew that he was sexist about it, but he refused to take part in what society was expecting out of him, nope, that was not who Kwon Jiyong was!

“That is a lie! I know you can feel it as well.” The alpha wasn’t yelling like so many other alpha’s would do. Instead, he sounded mostly scared, scared that his soulmate was about to leave here, leaving him without a number or address to contact him, leaving him with a piece of Jiyong in his mind, but a hole in his heart “I get it, you don’t like me, but we have to talk about this.”

“You can talk all you want, but not to me, go talk to a shrink if you need to talk, cause this isn’t happening.” Jiyong was having a full-on meltdown, he was aware of that, he needed to get out, he couldn’t keep having Seunghyun look at him, it would ruin everything, it would ruin his dreams. He couldn’t be that omega, no he wasn’t that omega.

Kwon Jiyong was a strong omega, strong omega’s didn’t have alpha soulmates. He didn’t have a soulmate.

He couldn’t.

It would ruin who he was.

For the first time in his life… Kwon Jiyong ran away.

He couldn’t face his issue face. First, he didn’t know how to. All he knew was that he had to run.

Seunghyun yelled his name after him, so did his boss.

Jiyong knew that he was fucking up his internship, that he should stay and be professional, that he was a professional, but he just couldn’t.

Kwon Jiyong could not have a soulmate.

He ran almost the entire 1 kilometre home, breathing heavily as he arrived at his shared apartment. He was home much earlier than he had originally planned, so Namjoon wasn’t home yet.

Jiyong was kinda happy that he wasn’t, he wasn’t ready for Namjoon to see him have a full-scale meltdown, which was what he was having at that moment. He still had trouble breathing as he sat down in front of the couch, pressing against the base of his skull where he could still feel Seunghyun’s presents. He had hoped that when he got away from the man, away from his soulmate, it would just go away and he could go back to normal, but he felt… empty.

No empty wasn’t the right word, cause his head had a present more than it normally had, he felt a longing like there was a spot made in his mind, but he had thrown away the piece meant to go there.

His neck was aching where the mating bite had almost been placed, part of him wanted the bite, a much bigger part was ashamed of himself for wanting to bite, for even craving the bite. How he could be like this? He wasn’t meant to be like this!

All he had worked for... was gone, he wasn’t anything special. He wasn’t Kwon Jiyong… He was just another dumb omega. Dumb omega with a dumb alpha soulmate.

He didn’t get much more time to think about what had happened, as the door opened, and Namjoon came home.

“Joonie you never guess what… what happened with you?!” Jiyong would have gone straight into spilling his heart about everything to his brother, but when he saw Namjoon, he knew that whatever his own problem was could wait as Namjoon looked like he was in shell shock and bleeding bite wound was on his neck.

No… Not his Joonie.

His first thought was that Namjoon had been attacked, assaulted and bitten against his will.

With the strong reforms going on in the world, omega attacks were more common, omegas who didn’t fit the stereotype of what they should be would get attacked in the streets and mated against their will.

Mating always had a much stronger effect on omega’s than it had on alpha’s, well the mating didn’t, but the separation did, alphas could go weeks without their mate without feeling it, beta’s just a week and omegas could feel it after just a few days. Alpha’s who did the attack would break the bond before they could feel the side effect themselves, cause only the start of the bond could break it.

It was why modern-day pairs always did a mutual bond, where both partners bit each other, so both were on equal footing.

“I…” Namjoon was looking at Jiyong, but it was like he didn’t really see him like he was in shock and couldn’t take in what was going on around him. Like he was so lost in his way in his own mind.

It was scary to look at.

Jiyong didn’t try to hurry the younger omega into speaking, instead guiding him to the couch and sitting the much taller omega on his lap while hugging him, rocking him back and forward. Sometimes Namjoon needed it, feeling small and protected, and no matter their size differences, Jiyong was more than happy to feel that need, “it’s gonna be okay, no matter what happened, it’s gonna be okay. You know that we are in this together, it will be okay.”

Of course, he had no way of actually knowing that, but he believed it very deeply, that they could beat anything as long as they were together.

They could do anything together. 

“I…”

“Take it slow baby, you don’t have to force it out. We don’t have to talk about it right now if you aren’t ready, you know Hyung will always be here for you.” the wound on Namjoon’s neck, the bite that bound him to some other person, was still bleeding and Jiyong tried to do his best to pat the wound dry with the sleeve of his shirt without disturbing Namjoon.

The mark looked bad, no thought had clearly gone into it, Jiyong could only imagine how traumatised his beloved brother was. He guided Namjoon’s face to his own neck, letting Namjoon take in his scent, “deep breaths baby, deep breaths.”

They sat there for a long while, Jiyong just trying to calm down Namjoon, first when Namjoon by himself lifted his head away from the olders neck, seemingly able to focus without having to relieve what happened to him all moments where he wasn’t smelling Jiyong’s scent.

“I met my soulmate.”

That was not what Jiyong would have expected.

“Your soulmate? They did this to you? They attacked you? Just cause they are your soulmate doesn’t mean that you have to take it from them. We can go to the police, they are not getting away with this!” Jiyong already thought through which forms they had to fill out, which group and help group could help them.

“I bit him as well…” Namjoon still seemed a little zoned out as he thought over what had happened that day.

Earlier in the day.

Namjoon liked uni, he knew that so many people hated school, hated studying, he did so as well in the start, but he had come to love it. Come to love studying. He gave Jiyong a lot of credit for it, he had taught Namjoon how to take the good at uni, and ignore all the rude cunt which were trying to harras him.

He had never thought that he would be happy being an omega, from the day he was born, he always disliked being an omega. He was too tall, he no curves, he liked rapping and other stuff that made him unfit to be an omega.

He felt like a disappointment, to himself and the world.

Kim Namjoon was a bad omega.

Or he thought he was.

In the start at uni, he thought that maybe it would be better that maybe nobody would care.

Of course, people did care, music production was an alpha dominated field, and when it came time for group work, people were avoiding him. In turn that just made him pull into himself, he knew it was a terrible habit of his, whenever he felt alone or not liked he would pull in on himself, do his best to ignore the rest of the world. Leaving with him being touched starved and ready to go insane.

A full semester of that was what lead Namjoon to that faithful day in the bathroom, he had managed to obtain the illegal suppressants, thinking that it was his only option, it was the only way that he would ever manage to be happy, manage to be accepted.

He didn’t want to take them.

He knew what they could do to him.

But Namjoon felt that he had no choice.

Then Jiyong was suddenly there, and for the first time, somebody was there to guide him, to tell him that it would be okay. That being an omega was okay, that him being an omega was okay.

He could never thank Jiyong enough for what the older man had given him, not just friendship and acceptance, but he had given Namjoon a home, a home he had never had. The orphanage was not a home, not really. It was a temporary living space shared with so many other people. Jiyong gave him a home.

A home that he could come home to and feel safe, with somebody who he knew would love him unconditionally, with somebody who would always be there for him no matter what. Jiyong was everything to him.

Jiyong was his brother, his platonic soulmate, his family and his home.

Namjoon liked the idea of soulmates, he knew that Jiyong thought he was being silly, being a romantic. He understood why his brother didn’t want a soulmate, but Namjoon wanted one. A person perfect for him, a person who was perfect for him wouldn’t care that Namjoon didn’t look like a traditional omega, the person wouldn’t care that Namjoon liked making music, that he wanted to make music for a living.

That was what perfect meant, right? Just like Namjoon would love them for who they were no matter what.

Namjoon wasn’t picky, he found himself able to be attracted to the whole spectrum of genders and sub genders, where Jiyong only found males attractive. Not that Namjoon would judge him for that. Nobody chooses what got their dick hard.

Maybe he really was a helpless romantic.

Those were the thought going through Namjoon’s mind as he was walking towards the studio he had booked for the day. All of them who were on masters-level were allowed to book studio alone that they could sit and work in, it was something that Namjoon was often happy to do.

Now that he was on a much higher level on eduction, almost everything he did was to be done alone, so he no longer had to deal with unaccepting cunts as group mates. He wasn’t the same person he was in his first year, he had friends now, who would help him if he needed it. He had Jiyong who might not study music production. He had Yoongi, a soft-spoken alpha who could spit fire when needed, who studied a year above him. He had Hoseok, a beta which was pretty much what happened if sunshine became a human.

Namjoon had friends, he was accepted and loved.

Humming along on the newest song he had gotten obsessed with, the studio wasn’t big or over the top, but it was perfect for Namjoon, small and comfy and made him feel right at home, the perfect way he liked it to be for when he was producing.

He had a few different things to work on, some course work and a beat that he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind. Namjoon was happy to sit down and work on it. Just like always, he easily got lost in his work, time hitting 1pm before the door to his studio opened “Min Yoongi, I am tired of you standing me up cause of your work, goddamn is it so hard to just stop working for 20 minutes? Yeesh.”

The man entering Namjoon’ studio was an alpha, tall, not as tall as Namjoon of course, very few people in Korea were. Namjoon felt his breath being stolen away from him looking at the man, he looked like a classic, timeless beauty. His scent of sweet roses was clear in the air, and even with the annoyed look on his face, Namjoon had honestly never seen a more beautiful man.

Lips full and firm, nose straight and narrow, hair blonde and framing his face perfectly, with glasses resting on his pretty nose. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and an untugged black button up to match it.

Was this man even real?

He seemed to have stepped out of every dream Namjoon had ever had, and not all of those dreams had been pg13.

Seeming to realise that the person he was speaking to were indeed not Yoongi, the man froze in the door looking surprised “you aren’t Yoongi… oh no, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you!”

Namjoon tried to get up from his chair, a little frazzled by how beautiful the man was “I am sorry, I am Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, Yoongi and I prefer the same studio, he should be in the studio next to me!”

As Namjoon reached his hand out to give Seokjin’s a handshake, the thing was that he was probably the biggest clutch on the whole planet, and somehow he ended up falling over his own legs, taking fall forward and dragging the blonde alpha with him down to the floor.

Embarrassed by his own inability to be a real human, Namjoon got ready to get up and apologise. He never got the chance to cause at the same time as he went “God, I am so sorry!”

The other man went “Are you okay?” grabbing Namjoon’s upper arm with a bare hand, making their skin touch for the first time since they met.

Everything stood still for both of them as their heart rate synced up, they just stared at each other, trying to take in everything that was happening, they were in a trance just staring at each other, as a spot in their brain they had never known was empty, slowly got filled up.

Hearts were beating faster and faster, neither was really sure if they were really in control of their bodies, all they knew was that their bodies were screaming at them to do it, to just bite. There was no reason for them not to, it was the right thing to do! Just bite!

They slowly moved, both leaning their head to the side to give the other more space. Namjoon was still more or less lying on top of the other man as he reached for the other’s neck.

Yes!

This was the right thing!

Before any of them really could understand what they were doing, what was going on, both of the clamped down heart on the side of each others neck, right above their scent gland and created two equal mating marks. The scent of roses and peaches exploded in the small studio.

Namjoon could feel how the man had broken skin and blood was released from the mating mark on his neck, a part of his brain was telling him to do the same, draw blood as well, show how they were really meant to be, but he never got to do it.

The door to the studio was slammed open, hitting the back of the other man’s head as Yoongi entered the room “Joonie? I heard shit going down in here, you okay?” he froze when he really got to take in what was going on in the room.

The scent of roses and peaches were still strong, so even if Yoongi didn’t look at them he would be able to know what was going on, his own cinnamon scent spiked as well in a protective sense, “Jin what have you done?” there was a scary edge to Yoongi’s voice.

From where he was standing he could only see the bite on Namjoon’s neck, and his brain went to terrible places, even tho he had know Seokjin his entire life, he was suddenly scared that his childhood friend had committed one of the worst crimes known to humankind.

He didn’t think that Seokin would ever be capable of doing something like that, most of the time the beautiful man was confused for a beta, not an alpha, but the evidence was right in front of Yoongi, no matter how much he didn’t want to believe it.

Neither Namjoon nor Seokjin, seemed to really understand what was going on, as Yoongi spoke again “Seokjin… I will kill you.”

Yoongi was protective of Namjoon naturally, while he was a year above Namjoon at university, he had heard about the treatment he was going through by his fellow students. Yoongi had an omega brother, Jihoon, that he loved to death and the idea that anybody would treat him like that made Yoongi’s blood boil. Especially since Jihoon was into music production as well.

Plus Yoongi had promised Jiyong that he would look out for Namjoon, that he would protect him when Jiyong wasn’t there to do it. It was a promise that he took very seriously and the idea that Seokjin… a man he had trusted, would be the person to hurt Namjoon was unacceptable.

The threat seemed to finally break the trance the two newly soulbonded men, Namjoon realising half what was going on, stared in shock at Seokjin. Unable to really understand what was going on, what had just happened.

Mate… Soulmate… soulbond… stranger… Jiyong would be so disappointed in him… blood… neck hurt… Roses… It was just too much for Namjoon he wasn’t able to really handle. Everything at the same time, staring up at Yoongi with big teary eyes. He did the most logical to his fragile mind. He got up, legs shaking under him like a giraffe… and he ran away.

Both alphas yelling after him “Namjoon!” “Hey, wait! Don’t leave!” the last one was from Seokjin, but it was nothing like an alpha order. Instead, it was more of a plead. A scared one at that.

Namjoon wasn’t looking back, he was scared, and he wanted to run, so he did, ran all the way back to that one place where he knew he could be safe, back to Jiyong. He knew that Jiyong would be disappointed him, that he hated the idea of a soulmate, but he also knew that his brother would never judge him and his brother would always be there to protect him.

Jiyong would always be his safe haven.

That was how Namjoon ended up on Jiyong’s lap, crying his heart out.

“What do you mean you bit him as well?” Jiyong’s voice sounded confused, but he was good at keeping his scent calm and petting Namjoon’s hair making it clear that he was there and making Namjoon stay calm.

“He… I… Soulmate?” He just hoped that Jiyong would realise what it was that he was talking about.

Luckily his brother had been fluent in how to speak Namjoon for many years, “you found your soulmate.” Jiyong gulped for himself, he hadn’t expected that Namjoon would find his soulmate the exact same day that Jiyong found his, but maybe he should have. People so often told them that they were two sides to the same coin, so it made sense they would found the person they were meant to be with, the same day as well.

And that was when Jiyong realised one of the reasons Namjoon was so hesitant, they were two sides of the same coin, they knew each other so well, they were brothers. Namjoon was worried that Jiyong wouldn’t approve, that Jiyong wouldn’t like him now that he had found a soulmate.

“Joonie, baby, can you look at me for a second?” Namjoon finally looked Jiyong in the eyes, both of them taking a moment to just take in the other “I am proud of you, I am gonna love you to the day we both die, and a soulmate is not gonna change that. Just cause I don’t want a soulmate doesn’t mean I don’t want you to have a soulmate.”

“You hate soulmates.”

“No.. I hate the idea of me having a soulmate.” Jiyong thought back to everything that had happened earlier in the idea, how he had felt the moment before Namjoon entered the apartment, how little and useless he had felt.

“You think omega’s with soulmate are dumb, that they don’t like themselves, that they are worth nothing.” Namjoon sounded like he was about to cry again, and Jiyong felt guilty for the words he had put into his younger brothers mind.

Did he think differently about Namjoon now that he had a soulmate? Did he feel that Namjoon had a lesser worth in the world cause he had a soulmate? Of course not, Namjoon was still Namjoon, the man he was holding in arms was still his brother. He could still do anything he wanted to in the world.

Why was it that he felt differently when it was Namjoon compared to himself? Why was it that it wasn’t okay for Jiyong to have a soulmate, that it ruined his life and made him useless, but Namjoon it was okay for.

He knew he would have to think about it later, that he would have to talk to Namjoon about it later, cause honesty went both ways, and as much as he was there for Namjoon… Namjoon was always there for him as well.

“Baby, I am sorry.” Jiyong leaned forward so their foreheads rested against each other, “I know I can be harsh, and I know it sounds mean at times. I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself, you know I love you no matter what. With a soulmate, without a soulmate, I will always support you.”

Namjoon sniffled a little, rubbing his eyes with the end of his sleeves “after it happened, all I could think about was how disappointed you would be in me. I don’t want to disappoint you, I never want to disappoint you. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Jiyong made a choice at that moment. Being honest with his brother meant to world to him, and showing always had a better effect on Namjoon than showing “I met my soulmate today as well.”

“What?” Namjoon looked so surprised and went instantly to check Jiyong’s neck, pouting a little when he saw no mating mark.

At that Jiyong just smiled, he tried his best not to think back on what happened, that really could wait it wasn’t the most important anymore, Namjoon was. “He was a model at the shoot I was working on today, I ran right out of there scared like a little baby.”

He got the reaction he wanted from that, a giggle from Namjoon.

“You are always so strong.”

“Yeah, but when it happened I was so scared, I thought my life was over, that I had to give up everything. That I would no longer by Kwon Jiyong, it was first sitting here now and talking to you that I realised that I… I don’t have a healthy view of soulmates do I? I thought that all omegas who got a soulmate were weak, they were useless and good for nothing. I thought that was who I would be. But then I saw you just now, and I realised that the version I am imagining is not real. A soulmate that I would get… or you would get, would be for us perfectly, somebody who would accept you… and me.” the more Jiyong was speaking, the more he believed what he was saying himself, maybe there was actually a bit of hope.

They didn’t get to speak more, as somebody was at their door knocking on it.

For a second, Jiyong couldn’t help but imagine it being one of their soulmates. But even through the door and with Namjoon and his own scent being over the top, he could still smell the sweet scent of cinnamon. When Jiyong had first met Yoongi, he had instantly distrusted the alpha based on his strong scent, he had later learned that it was just how Yoongi was, he never tried to make his scent strong, if anything he tried to make it less strong.

It had taken Jiyong a while to open up to Yoongi and trust him with Namjoon, he was always very distrustful of the younger. It was first when Yoongi had brought his brother to their apartment and gone ‘This is my brother, his name is Jihoon, if anybody touched him I would kill them, if anybody bullied him, I would kill them, also I am exclusively attracted to alpha’s.’

From there they had gotten on fine, were there times where they didn’t always agree, yes but that was just how the world was.

“The door is open!” Jiyong called out, not wanting to remove Namjoon from his lap, not sure if the other omega was ready for suggestions.

Yoongi was pale when he came in, well more pale than normal, which was pretty impressive for a Korean man “oh Namjoon is here, I was worried he had gotten hurt on his way home. He seemed out himself afterwards.”

“You saw what happened?” Namjoon had gone back to hiding his face in Jiyong’s neck, only waving to Yoongi as a hello with his sweater paws. A little embarrassed over what Yoongi had seen.

“I walked in on it late, I saw them on the floor biting each other. I thought Seokjin, that is the other guy, had attacked Namjoon and was about to kick some ass, but then Namjoon runaway and Seokjin broke out crying, that is why I am here first, I needed to get him home first.” Yoongi was hesitant as he led himself into the apartment, closing the door behind him and finding his way to the couch where he could pet Namjoon’s hair “how are you holding up? Do you need the wound cleaned?”

Just like Jiyong, Yoongi spoke like he was speaking to a wounded animal. Namjoon whined a little, then showing his face to Yoongi, his eyes red from the crying “I am okay, you don’t need to baby me.”  
“I will baby you if I damn well please,” Jiyong couldn’t help but laugh at that, petting Namjoon’s hair and giving the crown of his head a light kiss.

“Yoongi is right, you do need the wound cleaned.”

“And then we should go talk to Seokjin.” the words were hesitant from Yoongi, but also steady, as to show Jiyong more than Namjoon that he meant it.

“He isn’t ready.” Jiyong argued, “We shouldn’t force him to go see that guy already!”

Yoongi looked sadly at them “they are bonded, they have mated, and they are away from each other. Their mating bond needs time to settle together, even if they were just soulbonded and not mated, they need to be together. This is gonna hurt him if they aren’t.”

Jiyong felt conflicted, he wanted the best for Namjoon, but he couldn’t stop himself from being scared. Scared that the man that was now soulbonded with Namjoon would hurt him, would change who he was, wouldn’t like him.

He thought back to Seunghyun, the model in the dressing room, the man that Jiyong had no idea how to contact or if he really wanted to contact him. Would he accept Jiyong the way he was? The universe wouldn’t put him together with somebody who would force him to change… right?

That would have to wait since Jiyong hadn’t bonded with his soulmate he could go longer without being with him or seeing him without it being an issue. He had to focus on Namjoon for now, focus on his brother.

“I am… I wanna see him, I shouldn’t have run away… I must have hurt him as well.”

Seemingly relieved that Namjoon agreed Yoongi sighed “Seokjin is tough he can stick it out, he just moved here less than 3 days ago, changed university to be with his brother. It is the reason that you haven’t seen him before even tho him and I are close friends.”

“Do you know where he lives? So I can go to say sorry.”

Turned out that Yoongi did know where the other man lived, and that was how Jiyong ended up escorting Namjoon to a different part of the town with Namjoon and Yoongi in tow as they made their way to the other man that turned out to be Kim Seokjin.

“He lives with his brother, half brother. I should probably warn you… he can be very protective of Seokjin. They had different mothers, and Seokjin’s mother never treated him very well. That is why Seokjin moved in with him now, to protect him and keep him safe.”

“Oh just what I need, a protective alpha,” Jiyong mumbled to himself, he was honest about done with alphas for the day. Why did there have to be so many of them? They were only supposed to be one-third of humankind, but it really felt like they were all over the place.

Yoongi gave him a hard look “please be kind to him, he is a very nice guy, and he worked hard to protect his brother from the wench of a woman.” Jiyong softened up a little, he could respect a man who worked hard to protect his family. Even tho they were only half brothers, this man cared deeply, just like Jiyong did for Namjoon even tho they weren’t related.

Holding his hands up to signal that he would play nice, “this is for Namjoon, not for my own ego.” it was left unsaid that Namjoon meant the world to Jiyong, that Jiyong would do pretty much everything for him, even if it meant compromising his own beliefs.

They got to a middle-class neighbourhood and found their way up a complex of flats, ending in front of the door where a little Christmas ornament was hanging.

“Are you sure you still want to do this baby? We don’t have to, we can go home, and we can find another time for your meeting. It will be a few days before it sets in, and before you will start feeling the longing. You have time, and you can think it through.” Jiyong stood in front of Namjoon, ready to be the first person to meet whoever was on the other side.

“I want to do this, I am ready to do this. He is supposed to be perfect for me, just like I am supposed to be perfect for this. I can feel him… in there, I don’t know why, but I can feel him, and I can feel he is sad. I don’t know him, but I don’t want him to be sad.” Even tho Namjoon’s words were brave, his voice wasn’t holding up as well, clearly a little scared of what was about to happen, about what could happen behind that door.

Jiyong himself could feel a weird pressure in his head, he couldn’t explain it. Again, he chose to ignore it, well he was ignoring a lot of different things at that point, but again Namjoon was the most important to him.

He leaned up to press a kiss to Namjoon’s forehead “you will be fine, everything will be fine.”

He knew they made a weird visual, Namjoon so much taller than him, but still trying to hide behind Jiyong, who would always be there for his brother to hide behind.

One deep breath, Jiyong knocked on the door, okay they were gonna do this. Everything would be fine. He was ready to be greeted by the man that his brother had mated, but that wasn’t who greeted him. No the person who greeted him was… Seunghyun “hello?” The model asked before he even saw who were at the door, but when he saw Jiyong, he awkwardly stiffened.

Then his face got hard, and then relaxed with a sigh “I don’t have time to argue with you right now, while I wanna fix whatever… this issue we have is, but my brother had a hard day, and he comes first. Please go… you can come back tomorrow.” His voice was still hesitant, clearly not sure how to address or speak to Jiyong.

Jiyong’s heart was beating fast, there was Seunghyun, there was his soulmate right there in front of him. His soulmate was Namjoon’s soulmates older brother, and then more and more things started to make sense. How Yoongi had talked about Seunghyun, the fond way, Jiyong had thought about how he would want a soulmate like that. Somebody who understood his love for his brother, somebody who didn’t care about how much blood they had in common, what mattered were how they were feeling.

“I am… “ Jiyong’s voice sounded strangled, because that was how he felt, “I am not here for me, my brother is your brothers mate. They met earlier today, they shared the bite.” Jiyong pushed all feelings away, relief, the happy feeling in his brain, everything else. What mattered was Namjoon.

Seunghyun looked surprised “Is that real Yoongi?” He looked over at Yoongi who stood a bit back but had followed them there.

The short rapper nodded “yeah, this is Namjoon.” he pointed towards Namjoon, the tall man still hiding behind Jiyong, or well trying to hide. There wasn’t much he could hide behind.

Namjoon gulped, the man looked scary, he wanted to ask so many questions about the scary man's relationship with Jiyong, he chose not to do it, instead just stepped to the side no longer hiding behind Seokjin, “Is there… a chance for me to see Seokjin? I want to apologise and talk it out with him.”

For a second it looked like Seunghyun was actually gonna say no, that he was gonna close to the door in their face, wanting to protect his brother from the chance of getting hurt, but then he just sighed “okay, come in.”

As he led Namjoon in, Jiyong went to follow him, but Seunghyun put a light hand on his shoulder, sending fire down through his arm, both stared at his hand in shock over the reaction, before getting their shit together “maybe we should talk while they talk. It is the best for them to handle this by themselves, they are supposed to be adults, even tho we want nothing more than to baby the shit out of them.”

Again Jiyong was touched by just how much Seunghyun seemed to understand him, understand his feeling and wants to protect Namjoon. Chilli apricot went to mix but got chased away by Yoongi’s cinnamon. Both older men had forgotten that Yoongi was still there, staring from one to the other “do you… know each other?”

Quickly letting go of Jiyong’s arm, Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair the black locks were no longer slicked back. Instead, they were a perfect mess from how much the alpha had been running his hands through it.

If you asked Jiyong under truth serum, he would admit that he loved the look, that he thought that Seunghyun looked much better less prime and proper. He seemed more real and more somebody that he could get along with.

“It’s complicated.” they both spoke up at the same time, staring at each, they were more or less ignoring Yoongi, which yes were kind of rude, but they were both feeling so many things that they couldn’t get themselves to really care.

Yoongi seeming to understand that there was no reason to ask more “I will leave then, tell them to message me when they are done.”

He got no answer from the older, but he didn’t expect to either. Something was up with them, but he assumed that they could figure out their problems alone, that they didn’t need him babysitting them.

“Let’s go to the living room to talk?” Seunghyun was hesitant, his hand was held out like he wanted to touch Jiyong, but at the same time didn’t know if he was allowed.

For a second… just for a second of weakness, Jiyong considered running away again, he had escorted Namjoon here, he didn’t need to stay here! He was Kwon Jiyong, he didn’t need a soulmate! He didn’t want to be one of… No!

He couldn’t just talk to the talk, he had to walk the walk as well. If he believed that Namjoon would be okay, would still be Namjoon even if he had a soulmate, then he could do the same. Yeah, he was gonna be an adult, he was gonna go and talk it out with Seunghyun. If this man was his soulmate, he was supposed to be perfect for Jiyong.

Namjoon walking down the hallway, leaving his brother and his soulmates brother behind, and he realised… Seunghyun hadn’t told him where Seokjin’s was or where Seokjin’s room was. Leaving it with just one option, he reached out for that part of his brain that seemed to be connected with Seokjn and led that guide him to where the pretty alpha was.

He wasn’t even sure if it would work, but he ended up in front of a door where he could hear sniffling behind. He knew that his soulmate was on the other side of the door, and he was hurt, Namjoon had hurt him.

Part of Namjoon wanted to run away, to not deal with it, a little scared of the alpha, but the bite on the side of his neck, lightly throbbed like it went to remind Namjoon that it was there. That there was no reason for him to be afraid of the man on the other side, after all, the man was meant to be his soulmate. They would be perfect for each other.

Knocking hesitantly, Namjoon called out “Seokjin? It’s Namjoon… I am the person you met in the studio earlier today, I wanted to talk if you want to see me.”

He didn’t get an answer, but a few seconds later, the door was ripped open, and Namjoon found himself with an armful of shorter alpha as he got almost aggressively hugged.

At first, Namjoon was a little overwhelmed, but then he gave in to hug Seokjin. A tinged of rotten roses was stuck to Seokjin’s skin, itching Namjoon’s nose, but as they hugged each other close, the rotten roses got chased away by a new fresh wave of roses, seeking out and intertwining with Namjoon’s peaches, “you are here. I thought… maybe you didn’t want to ever see me as well, that I had fucked up our soulbond before it had even started.”

Seokjin had pulled a little away from Namjoon, bleached hair falling in soft slopes over his eyes as he ran a hand over the mating mark on his neck that bound them together even more than the soulmate connection in their mind.

Namjoon took a few seconds to take in the bite, he hadn’t broken skin like Seokjin had done to him, but it wasn’t needed either, omega’s weren’t required to break skin for the bite to take. One of the few good things about being an omega, it didn’t require a mouth full of blood for them to meet.

“Can we go in and talk?” Namjoon didn’t feel like having the conversation in the hallway, and Seokjin was quick at leading him into his room.

Seokjin’s room was charming, everything fine clean and orderly, he had a wall full of pretty little figurines from games that Namjoon really had no chance of telling anybody what was, but it was cute seeing a more childish and soft side to the alpha who was his soulmate.

They took a seat at his bed, and hesitating a little, Namjoon took Seokjin’s hand into his, using a few seconds to explore the crooked knuckles of the other man, his hands were big, even rivalling Namjoon, they were soft showing that it wasn’t much hard manual work the other was doing, which thank god Namjoon wasn’t a big fan of physical labour. The only callouses the other man had, was placed in such a way that Namjoon knew it came from lifting weight, with did explain to deliciously wide shoulders that he honestly couldn’t wait to touch. But he decided to contain his thirst for the moment, he at least could understand why they were soulmates on a physical level, cause at a second meeting Seokjin was even more beautiful.

“I shouldn’t have run away.” Namjoon wasn’t really sure how to start the conversation, feeling hesitant, but in the end, he decided that him and Seokjin were soulmates and mated, he had to be truthful with him, that was the only way they would ever get it to work between them, “I am still in progress of being better at accepting my subgender, as you probably noticed I don’t really look that much like an omega. I always dreamed of having a soulmate, my brother even likes to tease me about it. But then suddenly you were there, and we were soulmates and mated, and you are… you… and I am me, so it was a lot for me to take in, it was a lot for me to accept and I got scared. I got scared of a lot of things, my brother isn’t a big fan of soulmates as he himself… has some issues with being an omega, and I never want to disappoint him, he is my whole world and my only family. You… you look like you, and I look like me, and I didn’t want you to be disappointed in who the universe had chosen for you.”

When Namjoon finally took a break from speaking, unable to look at Seokjin’s beautifully sculptured face as he spoke, he had spent all the time just look at their hands. He knew that he had a bad habit of speaking too much, long run-on sentences that never seemed to stuff, but Seokjin had sat through all of it listening to everything.

The silence was hanging heavy in the air between them, and when he seemed to decide that Namjoon was indeed done speaking and had nothing else to say. Seokjin turned had own hand around and intertwined their fingers, his fingers warming up Namjoon’s much colder fingers. Alpha’s were always warm like a furnace it was insane, and Namjoon just had shit circulation, so it felt nice and comfortable to him, to have somebody else touch him like that, to warm him up.

“I think you are beautiful, I always found the norm boring. You are unique, and you are very cute. I am happy to have such a pretty omega as my soulmate.” every word were spoken a little shyly, and Namjoon could feel how his cheeks were flushing up at the words, it was so long since somebody that wasn’t Yoongi or his brother had complimented him, and they were two of his best friends, so they were pretty much obligated to loving him.

Seokjin wasn’t done “I know we don’t know each other that well, but I have heard a lot about you from Yoongi, and I feel like we could fit well together. I like that you have dreams and wants of your own, and even tho the world hasn’t always treated you kindly, you are still sweet and nice to people. Your love for music is inspiring, and you don’t care how the world is trying to tell you that you don’t fit there, you know that you fit it, you know that you are meant to be creating music, and nothing can stop you from doing it.”

Namjoon finally looked up at Seokjin in surprise, greeted by warm chocolate eyes staring into his. There was a kindness in them, a kindness that warmed Namjoon to the core and made him feel safe, the same way that Jiyong always had.

“I don’t know you the same way that you seem to know me.” he was a little ashamed about that, he had been too focused on himself that he hadn’t even thought about asking Yoongi more questions about Seokjin, “I just know that you just moved here, that you live with your brother and you like… video games?” That was more of a reference to the figurines.

Namjoon honestly felt a little stupid, he was normally very perceptive, but it seemed that Seokjin really stole his breath and brain away.

“Luckily, we have time to get to know each other. I will be honest, all of it isn’t from just today. When I wasn’t always feeling good living with my family, I would talk with Yoongi and just ask him to talk, just to get my mind off things.” both couldn’t stop but laughing at that, Yoongi wasn’t always the best with words that weren’t lyrics, and the idea of having him speak up to fill a space with just his words were kinda funny, “he would often end up talking about you and Hoseok. That is why I know so much about you, I swear I am not a stalker.”

Smiling a little to himself, “I never assumed you were a stalker, I like to believe that the universe wouldn’t put me together with a stalker, that would be kinda mean.” he then pouted a little, thinking back on how they had met again “I am really sorry.”

“Hello really sorry, I am Seokjin.”

All Namjoon could do was stare at the alpha, did he just… tell a dad joke? And a really bad one at that? Taking in Namjoon’s confused face, Seokjin started laughing a loud windshield wiping laugh, that really had no right to be as endearing as it was, and Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from laughing as well. Seokjin just made him feel comfortable and safe.

They were still holding hands when they stopped laughing, staring at each other, both seemingly trying to decide which one of them was supposed to take the next step. A part of Namjoon was saying that it should be Seokjin since he was technically the alpha and that was an alpha thing to do, but another, a much bigger part of him just said fuck it, who even listened to the gender roles anymore? They were dumb after all.

“Can I kiss you?” both said at the same time, seemingly decided that they were done waiting. The marks on the neck throbbed as they both laughed at the fact they had spoken on the same time, the mate mark wanted them closer, wanted them to be together, and honestly, both of them wanted the same.

Smiling at each other, both nodded, clear consent from both the alpha and the omega. Their first kiss wasn’t perfect, at first they had both leaned to the same side and ended up knocking their noses together, again making them just giggle at just how bad they were at being soulmates. 

Both they both felt warm, comfortable and happy, and when their lips finally pressed against each other. It still wasn’t perfect, both their lips were dryer than they originally planned and it felt less like soft pillows touching each other and becoming one. Instead, it felt like crusty pillows that somebody had spilt soda on and let it dry.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was just how they liked it. Both laughing against each other's lips before they leaned their foreheads against each other.

They sat there for a few moments, neither felt the need to speak, instead just enjoying how their soulmate bond was slowly getting used to each other, slowly accepting each other. Both could slowly feel that that spot they had filled in each other's mind was settling down, it no longer seemed scared that the two were gonna reject both the soulmate bond and their new mating.

In the end, after they had just sat there and stared at each other, they finally decided to get up and join their brothers in the sitting room. Namjoon had told Seokjin how Jiyong wasn’t a big fan of alpha’s, and it had seemed a little awkward when they had first met them. So they decided that they should probably go and make sure that Jiyong hadn’t actually killed Seunghyun, cause that would be really awkward if their brother ended up killing each other, right after they had found their happy ending.

What they walked in on wasn’t Jiyong standing over the corpse of the tall alpha, no instead what they found were Jiyong sitting on Seunghyun’s lap, shirt having been abandoned long ago and the omegas pretty slender hands were working at freeing the alpha from his belt as they were aggressively making out with each other.

Seunghyun had his hand pinned above his head by one of Jiyong’s, seemingly happy to just let the omega have his way with his body.

The reaction from both was instant as Jiyong heard them entering, near predatory look in his face as he looked at them. But seeing his darling brother, he was quick at letting Seunghyun’s hands go “Joonie…” 

Both brothers were awkwardly blushing, and Seokjin was trying his best not to laugh at how much his own brother was blushing. Deciding that it was seemingly his job to break the tension, he teasingly said: “seems like we have finally found a person you dare take your shirt off near, I feel like I should be a little worried about the fact that you trust my soulmates brother more than me, but at least you are getting along.”

“Soulmate…” Seunghyun’s words were instantly and a little defensive, he couldn’t stop himself from running a hand down to hold Jiyong’s hip.

Neither Namjoon nor Seokjin had noticed what Seunghyun meant, instead Seokjin seemingly getting very comfortable with the taller omega, slung an arm around Namjoon’s skinny hips “yup, soulmate. Turns out he doesn’t hate me! Then again, who could hate this beautiful face.”

Jiyong, much less taken with Seokjin than Namjoon was raised an eyebrow. While he did feel embarrassed by being caught by his brother, it was way more important for him to protect Namjoon’s virtue, “aren’t you a little full of yourself? Especially if you wanna be worthy of my brother.”

Juyong couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how he had ended up half-naked on his soulmates lap.

He had really just planned on talking to Seunghyun, maybe figure things out, if they were really meant to be, they could work it out really.

They had started with just talking, Jiyong had sad on the couch staring at his hands, a bad habit he had picked up from Namjoonwhen he was feeling awkward about things “I am sorry for yelling at you and running away. That wasn’t very mature of me.”

Seunghyun just looked sad, “I just don’t understand, you seemed to dislike me even before we found out that we were soulmates, did I do something to you, without being aware. I am sorry if I did. I understand if you don’t want to be my soulmate, or if I hurt you, but I would like to know what I have done. And maybe at least try to be friends, I shouldn’t have tried to mate you, I am normally just like that, it was just… the soulbond was too overwhelming. I am normally not like that.”

The alpha sounded so sorry, that even Jiyong’’s cold heart couldn’t stop itself from unfreezing a little bit. Just as expected, somebody who was to be Jiyong’s soulmate couldn’t be a complete dickhead, he was a sweet guy and seemingly pretty sensitive.

  
He had to remind himself what he had told Namjoon, him having a soulmate did not make him worse less, if he wanted Namjoon to be happy and settle with his soulmate, then Jiyong should at least give it a chance. He should at least give this alpha a chance.

“The blame isn’t completely on you,” the truth, Jiyong didn’t want to talk about the truth, wanting to make up an excuse, but it wasn’t fair to himself, to Namjoon or to Seunghyun, “I struggle with alpha’s, I always have. I put my self worth on how independent I am. The idea of having a soulmate broke that, it broke the idea that I was strong, that I didn’t need an alpha. I had this fear, I still have this fear that you will try to control me, try to tell me what I can do as an omega, that you will expect me to give everything up to be some kind of housewife, and that isn’t who I am.”

Jiyong finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Seunghyun just looked sad, “I know you don’t know me, but I would never want to control you. We are soulmates, we are meant to be perfect for each other. I might look like the classical alpha, but I am not either. I am too relaxed, I want to act and be a model, not something normally sought out by alpha’s, I don’t care that you want to do fashion. I don’t care if you want a career. I never thought I would get a soulmate, that I am to busy with helping my brother, and who would ever want an alpha like that?”

“I do… I would want an alpha like that.” it was all that Jiyong could think off, he wanted somebody who understood that at times, Namjoon would come first, that sometimes, Namjoon was the most important, “my brother… Namjoon… We aren’t really brothers, but in all ways other than blood, he is my brother. There will be times where he comes before everybody else, where Namjoon will be the most important to me. I always wanted somebody, alpha...beta...omega… somebody who could understand that Namjoon means the world to me.”

“Seokjin is the same for me.” Seunghyun smiled a little, seemingly trying to make the omega more comfortable.

Taking a light sniff of the air, Jiyong grimaced “stop doing that.”

“Eh?”

“Holding back your scent, you are trying very hard not to make it go into the air, so it is making it smell rotten. I hate it, please stop.” Jiyong was a very forward person, and he wasn’t good at being polite, he said things as he saw them.

Seunghyun looked a little like a kicked puppy “I wanted to make you more comfortable, you seemed to not like my scent. So I thought I could hold it in, I have some scent blockers if it’s better. I just didn’t know you were coming here, so I hadn’t taken any.”

God his alpha was so dumb at times… his? Well, Seunghyun was his soulmate, after all, so maybe he was right in that. Maybe Seunghyun, was his alpha, “I liked your scent, but I felt uncomfortable with liking an alpha’s scent. Please stop holding it in, it’s itching my nose.”

For a few seconds, Seunghyun seemed to hesitate, seemingly not sure if it was tested or if he should just trust Jiyong. In the end, he seemingly just decided that trusting Jiyong was the right action. That an omega who was meant for him, would not be cruel enough to make him do something, and then judge him for doing it. Slowly Seunghyun let his scent-free, and the slightly rotten chilli’s got replaced with new much fresher and creamier chilis. Jiyong really liked the scent, it was so different from so many other alpha’s, and even when he was letting it go and fly free, it was never overwhelming. It was just relaxing and comfortable.

Hesitantly Seunghyun spoke up “so is there a chance… for us that is? I am not saying we have to mate or anything like that, not now nor ever. I am more than willing to just settle for being friends, it isn’t even just settling, it is something that I am happy to be. Friends that is.”

“I am not ready to mate yet, I don’t know you, but I am willing to work towards it.” he laughed a little “if anything we should probably be a good example for our brothers, who have just rushed into this soulmate thing.”

Seunghyun finally send a smile, he looked a lot happier and free, dimples showing deeply. Apricot and chilli mixing. That feeling in their mind and soul was there again, pushing them close to each other.

Jiyong knew what it was that the feeling wanted “can we maybe… touch… I am starting to get a migraine.” Seunghyun was the one to speak up surprisingly, somehow the feeling had gotten to the alpha even faster than it had gotten to Jiyong.

Jiyong was not one to turn it down tho, even tho he normally would not that forward with emotions like that, but he was also feeling it. Deciding to show Seunghyun exactly who he was dealing with, showing him exactly who he was dealing with. Showing that the omega who was meant to be his soulmate, took no prisoner, kinda person. That was how he ended up on Seunghyun’s lap.

The tall alpha seemed a little confused and even more overwhelmed “uhm… hello.”

“Hello.” Jiyong grinned a little, it felt good having a little bit of the control back, it felt good that he could have that kind of reaction on the alpha. Seunghyun had his hands tight down his sides like he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to touch Jiyong.

Yeah… it felt good to have a bit of control, “you were the one who wanted to touch, so are you not gonna do that.”

A normal person would have gone to put his hands on Jiyong’s waist, but instead, he reached up to push one of the longer orange strands away from his forehead “you are very pretty, like a piece of art and you aren’t meant to touch art. Art is to be admired but never touched.”

That lead Jiyong to actually look around the sitting room they were in, and correctly, there was so much damn art on the walls. Another reason that they were soulmates, Jiyong loved art just as much, he had done the best to make sure that all rooms in their apartment had tasteful art on the walls.

Jiyong could feel himself grin, he still struggled to really trust the alpha, he still struggled to really give this thing a real chance, but if he had to be soulmates with somebody. This alpha seemed like a damn good choice “luckily for you, this art is intractable.”

Should they have more self-control, yes they really should, but neither did. They spend so much time looking after their brothers and thinking that they needed to sacrifice everything themselves, that they rarely let themselves have something like that. Plus their soulbond kept screaming at them to just do it, to touch, to get closer, to close the distance.

Their kiss was much more eager and aggressive than the kissing going on in the other room, of course, neither Seunghyun or Jiyong had any idea what their beloved young brothers were up to.

Kissing quickly turned into full-on making out, while neither felt overwhelmed like they had when they first did in the changing room, and both were in full control of their actions, they could still feel the lust for each other in a way neither had ever felt it towards another person. Not enough that both found each other's personality super attractive, their soulmate was also exactly their wet dream of what the other wanted in a person.

For Seunghyun, Jiyong was a slim petite omega, but his body held a secret strength and a number of sas that excited. He knew that there was no way in hell that Jiyong would just lie there and expect him to do all the work. His eyes were big and held a glint of somebody who was up to no good.

Jiyong as well, found the alpha so arousing, all long and flat planes, he was more slim than built, meaning that while he was probably stronger than Jiyong, with a little bit of will Jiyong would be able to hold him down. He looked so put together, but at the same time like he was just waiting for somebody to mess him up just a little bit, and damn Jiyong wanted to be that person so badly.

He had to guide Seunghyun’s hands to the ends of his shirt, to show the alpha that it was okay to touch and like an eager to please pup, Jiyong’s short was pulled off and thrown to the other end of the room. Neither seeming to care nor remember that their beloved younger brothers were just in the other room, having a much more pg13 makeout session of sweet innocent kisses.

Deciding to push his luck just a bit more, Jiyong grabbed hold of the alpha’s wrists, a job much harder than it sounded, by the sheer fact that Seunghyun was much less petite than he was. That didn’t stop him from doing it tho, and pinning them to the top of the couch “stay.”

A full-body shiver went through Seunghyun’s body, but he did as told, he stayed, he stayed still as Jiyong transferred his wrists into him just holding them down with one hand, “okay?” he didn’t know what the alpha was comfortable with, and he was well aware that while he might be the omega, in the situation they were in it was his job to make sure that Seunghyun was okay, that they were both okay and nobody was pushing to other into something they weren’t ready for, something they were uncomfortable with.

All he got from Seunghyun was an eager nod, big eyes staring up at him, and Jiyong couldn’t help but thank the universe for finding him an alpha like that. He was really getting around to this soulmate idea.

He went to unbutton Seunghyun’s shirt getting a few of the buttons open before the alpha shook his head “please don’t…” Jiyong thought back to how he had been trying to cover his chest when they had first met in the dressing room, how he wasn’t comfortable with Jiyong dressing him even tho it was literally the omega’s job.

“Oh…” part of Jiyong didn’t understand, the alpha was fucking gorgeous, and he could feel through the mans button-up that he was built, but he also knew that insecurities didn’t always have to make sense for them to be very real, “I am sorry.” he really was, both for trying to push something the alpha wasn’t comfortable with, but also for whatever led the alpha to believe that he was anything other than gorgeous stud.

Jiyong was about to pull back, maybe get off Seunghyun’s lap and figure out where to go from that, but Seunghyun shook his head again “just the shirt.” his face was flushed, but it wasn’t just with embarrassment for the situation they had gotten themselves into, but also with arousal. He clearly wanted to keep going with what they had started.

“Okay…” the unsaid ‘tell me if we are going to far’ was clear between them, and Jiyong went back to devouring Seunghyun’s mouth, who was very much enjoying it. He snaked his hand down to the alpha’s belt, resting it there for a second, able to feel the alpha’s hard erection under it, leading to himself releasing a bit of slick into his pants.

When Seunghyun didn’t argue or say something, if anything he seemed to more eagerly answer Jiyong’s insistent mouth and buck his hips up a little, trying to get a bit of friction on certain hard parts of his anatomy.

Jiyong’s mind had already started to wander to all the places they could take it, but they never got to do that, as Namjoon and Seokjin walked straight into the sitting room, ruining any eroticism that was in the room at that moment.

Did he feel a little ashamed about getting caught rubbing against another man like a teen? Yes, he did indeed, but indeed he had talked to Seunghyun, and he had gotten to accept more parts of the soulmate bond.

Was he a big fan of Seokjin yet? No, he really wasn’t, but that really shouldn’t be anybody surprise, Jiyong had always been a little overprotective.

As Seunghyun and his brother talked back and forward, Jiyong just sighed leaning his head against his alpha’s shoulder “Joonie, this is Seunghyun he is my soulmate, the model I met at work. I didn’t know he was your soulmates brother until we got here.”

Joonie just smiled, dimples popping “I am so happy for you brother!” he hugged Seokjin’s arm happily and honestly he had no right being that cute.

But maybe… Jiyong was happy for both of them as well.

This soulmate maybe wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> And for Bearielfdancer, I hope you liked the story!
> 
> \- LadyPrussia
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
